Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny/Rap Meanings
'Easter Bunny:' How you gonna battle? I invented hip hopping. (Hip-hop is a music genre similar to rapping. Since bunnies hop, the Easter Bunny says he's the one who invented hip-hop, so Khan shouldn't try battling him.) My little tail swinging and my big ears flopping. (Rabbits have small tails and large ears that flop.) The Easter Bunny, baby. I deserve to be arrogant. (He's the Easter Bunny, and since he is so nice and hard-working, he thinks he should be arrogant, or proud, of himself.) You ugly, rapist, pelt wearing barbarian. (He calls Genghis Khan an unattractive rapist, since he had raped a lot of women. He also had a barbaric attitude and wore a lot of pelts, since it gets cold in central Asia.) Ooh, what you gonna do? (He doesn't think Khan can actually do anything to him and taunts him.) You’ve got a bucket on your head and a fu manchu. (Khan often wore a war helmet, which the Bunny says looks like an upside-down bucket. A fu manchu is the type of mustache that Khan had.) The Great Wall couldn’t keep you out of China. (The Great Wall of China is a large wall in China measuring over 21,000 kilometers (over 13,000 miles). It was built to keep barbarians out of China so that they couldn't conquer it. Genghis Khan still got past the defenses and took over China.) Watch me rub my foot for luck and stick it right up your vagina! (A rabbit's foot is considered to be good luck, and rubbing it "releases" some of the luck. He is saying he'll get lucky and win the battle, and proceeds to saying that Khan is not a real man, and only has female sex organs. It's quite insulting for someone as feared and brutal as Khan to say he has a vagina, so he taunts him more by saying he's going to kick him where it hurts, or should hurt.) 'Genghis Khan:' Ha, ha, ha, come on! (Khan laughs and tells the Easter Bunny to bring it on.) Your bunny ass about to feel the wrath of Khan. (The Wrath of Khan' is a 1982 Star Trek movie. The phrase was also used by Christopher Columbus against Captain Kirk in Captain Kirk vs Christopher Columbus. Khan is telling the Easter Bunny that he will wreak havoc upon him.)'' '''Silly rabbit, you'll need more than luck. (Rabbit's feet are popularly know to bring luck to people, as stated in the Easter Bunny's last line. Khan says he'll need more than that to win the battle. Also references Trix cereal commercials, with the catchphrase, "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!") You've got two giant ears but can’t hear that you suck. (Rabbits have big, long ears, and Khan is saying that despite this fact, the Easter Bunny cannot hear that he sucks.) I drive a Mongol horde, your army is weak. (Khan is Mongolian, as are his followers. He is also saying the Easter Bunny is no threat for being too soft and weak.) What? You going to attack me with a posse of Peeps? (Peeps are a marshmallow candy, mostly given out at Easter. Khan jokes at how this is no match for his group of warriors.) I’ll bite off your tail and punch your teeth down your throat. (Khan is implying that he has enough physical strength to bite off the Easter Bunny's tail and punch his teeth right down his throat.) Then butcher your family and make a new coat. (Khan is going to skin the Easter Bunny's relatives, and make himself a brand new coat out of their pelt.) 'Easter Bunny:' Take it easy baby, no need for this meanness. (The Easter Bunny is begging for Khan to stop being so cruel, which is his normal behavior.) We should keep it peaceful, homeboy, Jesus. (The Easter Bunny begs for peace once more to calm down Khan so that he isn't so aggressive. Easter is a part of the Bible, in which Jesus plays a prominent part. Three Jesuses also appear when he says this: Jesus Christ, Jesus Quintana, and A Man Named Jesus.) I give people candy. You just like to pillage. (Easter is the time for giving candy to children. Genghis Khan only wants to steal innocent people's belongings.) Why don’t you get out of my face and go back to your village? (He's telling Khan he should leave and go back to where he came from.) 'Genghis Khan:' From Poland to Korea, I ravaged the land. (Genghis Khan invaded every village from Poland to Korea.) Now my DNA’s in dudes from New York to Japan. (During his invasions, Genghis Khan would rape women from the villages they conquered. Because of this, he had many children who carried his genes. In fact, one in 200 people on Earth have the possibility of having Khan's DNA, which includes cities which are normally crowded, such as New York and Japan, so there is a .5% chance of being related to him.) Ha! Easter my ass, you’re not in the Bible. (Easter was an important period in the Bible, but the Easter Bunny was never in it.) You’re a fluffy bitch mascot for Hallmark in denial! (He is a mascot that represents Easter. Genghis Khan is implying that the Easter Bunny was only created by Hallmark to sell Easter eggs and candies.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 8